Christmas and Ghosts
by The Warrior Z
Summary: Sonic se siente triste y no quiere tener nada que ver con la navidad por hechos ocurridos en su pasado pero le ocurre una experiencia supernatural, que intenta revelarle que no hay que dejarse absorber por la tristeza y los hechos del pasado y ser feliz [Fic participante en la actividad anual "Las Campanas Rotas de Tails" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


**¡Hola! A todos aquí les traigo un Onee-Shot participante en una actividad navideña del foro "Esmeralda Madre" a todo aquel que guste les invito a participar, y sin más a leer.**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes utilizados aquí no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Sega y El Sonic Team.**

 **Christmas and Ghosts.**

Sonic The Hedgehog caminaba por las calles de la gran ciudad, su expresión era de total tristeza ¿la razón? Bueno era algo que no le gustaba recordar demasiado, pero tenía mucho que ver con la llegada del mes de diciembre lo cual solo significaba una cosa; Navidad, aquella fecha llena de felicidad, regalos, risas, canciones, entre otras cosas que él consideraba tontas, lo que para los demás significaba la llegada de una fecha llena de felicidad, para el solo era un recordatorio de una horrible experiencia en su pasado.

Aquellos horribles recuerdos acudían a él cada vez que llegaba diciembre, causándole solo tristeza y dolor…

 _Un pequeño erizo azul, se encontraba sentado en la banca de un desolado parque en silencio llorando. Hasta que un eriza blanca de más o menos su edad se acercó a él, solo para saber qué hacía en ese parque tan solo y cuál era el motivo por el que lloraba._

— _Oye ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntó con una voz, dulce. El pequeño erizo azul alzo la vista para luego limpiarse las lágrimas._

— _Nadie quiere ser mi amigo—respondió con tristeza, la eriza blanca se le quedo mirando un rato para luego sentarse a su lado._

— _Yo te comprendo, estamos en las mismas condiciones pero sabes tengo una idea—comentó sonriente y con cierto tono de tristeza, para luego extender su mano hacia el erizo azul—. Seamos amigos, mi nombre es Fuyuko The Hedgehog—el erizo azul estrecho su mano con alegría._

— _Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog._

Un par de lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos verdes, al recordar a una vieja amiga, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas, a veces durante esas fechas, tenía pesadillas sobre aquel recuerdo que quería borrar de su mente, haciendo que se despertara en medio de la noche, lleno de angustia y sufrimiento. No quería sentirse así, ya de por si era algo horrible recordar aquel horrible suceso y sentir como lo invadía la culpa, a veces se preguntaba ¿Seria alguna vez libre de la culpa? Cada vez que se preguntaba eso, no encontraba respuesta parecía ser que la culpa lo seguiría a todos lados, por siempre y para siempre.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a alguien especial, intento tomar otro camino para así evitar encontrarse con esa persona pero para su mala suerte esta lo vio, y como siempre aquella persona corrió hacia él para luego abrazarlo; Amy Rose, aquella hermosa eriza que a veces le resultaba fastidiosa se encontraba abrazándolo.

— ¡Sonic! ¿Sabes que se acerca la Navidad?—preguntó la eriza con alegría.

—Si… Navidad—comentó afligido, la eriza lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por el tono del erizo.

Hace poco más de un año y medio que conocía al erizo, y aunque no sabía mucho de él tenía claro que era una buena persona, que se la pasaba alegre y sonriente no entendía el porqué de su tristeza repentina y menos en ese mes, aquel erizo que antes tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro ahora solo tenía una expresión de tristeza y del más puro sufrimiento

—Oye ¿Qué pasa? Esta es una fecha de felicidad—dijo mientras sonreía, le dolía verlo así triste y deprimido, lo amaba y no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que se habían conocido hace muy poco ella había caído enamorada de aquel erizo.

—Solo quiero estar solo… Adiós, Amy—y se fue dejándola confundida, aquello la preocupo más ese no era el Sonic que conocía.

Vio su casa a lo lejos y acelero el paso, para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo noto que todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio debido a que no había nada prendido en el lugar. Se sentó en un sillón cercano y se mantuvo ahí en silencio, no tenía ánimos para hacer nada solo quedarse ahí y perderse en la oscuridad, lleno de soledad y tristeza mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos reviviendo vez tras ves ese suceso.

Pero en su hogar había algo inusual algo que estaba muy fuera de lugar, una caja que rápidamente pudo identificar como un regalo, la cual estaba cubierta de un rojo brillante. Molesto se levantó agarro el regalo abrió la puerta de su casa y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería tener nada que ver con la navidad y menos cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con la festividad, pero algo inesperado paso el regalo no llego muy lejos antes de chocar contra una especia de barrera, como si no quisiera salir de su casa o como si algo o alguien no lo quisiera, molesto siguió intentando lanzar el regalo varias veces más, inútil ya que la misteriosa barrera se lo impidió.

—Bien ¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!—se cuestionó así mismo, así que hizo lo más lógico que se le ocurrió intentar tocar la barrera solo para darse cuenta de que no había nada que tocar, parecido a una barrera o algo por el estilo—. Bien primero veré, de quien es y le pediré que venga a por él fin del problema.

Pero cayó en cuenta de que no tenía una nota, casi como si fuera algún regalo fantasma o algo por el estilo la paciencia del erizo comenzó a llegar al límite, así que agarro el regalo fue a su cocina prendió una hornilla y lo puso al fuego _"Ahora vamos a ver, si con esto no desaparece de mi vista"_ , pero otra vez algo inaudito sucedió ¡Sorpresa! El regalo no se quemaba estaba como si nada ante el ardiente fuego, como si una especie de fuerza en especial le impidiera quemarse y de la nada una onda blanca ocurrió apagando el fuego de repente.

El erizo azul se quedó mudo solo había una explicación posible pero poco probable, además de que negaba a creérsela después de todo él no creía en fantasmas _"¿Fantasmas? Mayor tontería esas cosas no existen"_ además de que no había visto ni sentido algo que le indicara su existencia. Agarro el regalo lo volvió aponer en donde estaba, y se fue a su cuarto tal vez estaba alucinando y todo era un truco de su mente debido a lo deprimido que estaba, si seguro era eso.

Se acostó en la cama y miro el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, cerró los ojos y otro recuerdo volvió a él…

— _Oye, Fuyuko ¿tú me perdonarías si yo me disculpara sin importar lo que haya hecho?—indagó el erizo azul, su amiga sonrió ante la pregunta._

— _Claro, siempre y cuando lo hagas de corazón—respondió con simpleza._

Aquello le sonaba mentira él sabía que aquella amiga no lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho y menos, si era responsable de su muerte. Por un momento vio a la única entrada a la habitación, que estaba abierta y por unos segundos pudo jurar que la había visto ¿otro truco de su mente? Tal vez, si seguramente era eso.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó esperando que los extraños hechos de ayer fuesen juegos de su mente, durante una hora estuvo haciendo las cosas que hacía en la mañana hasta que fue a ver que el regalo seguía estando en su lugar y al parecer con un pequeño cambio; había una nota sobre la cajita, el erizo azul suspiro cansando antes de agarrar la nota ¿Cómo era que se metían en su casa sin darse cuenta? Tal vez aquel, que se le había ocurrido aquella broma estúpida tenía una copia de su llave o al menos eso creía.

" _Ábrelo"_

Decidió ignorarlo, abrió la puerta de su casa y estuvo a punto de salir miro hacia atrás y casi pudo jurar que vio una luz muy brillante, en su oscura casa, suspiro algo triste antes de comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Estuvo horas caminando sin rumbo alguno por toda la ciudad, como si estuviera desconectado de la realidad; perdido, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento se sentía perdido. Hubiera continuado así si no se hubiera topado, con sus dos mejores amigos ene l el mundo Tails y Knuckles.

— ¡Buenos días, Sonic!—saludo el zorro de dos colas, con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh… Hola—saludo desanimado, para luego dirigir una mirada seria a sus amigos—. Ya dejen la broma, del regalo chicos sé que son ustedes.

— ¿Broma? No sé de qué estás hablando—dijo Knuckles serio, el erizo azul suspiro frustrado por el tono del Equidna podía deducir fácilmente que no mentía.

Solo se fue del lugar dejando a sus amigos muy confusos, todo era tan confuso para el joven erizo azul que no sabía que pensar, así fue como se pasó los siguientes días en su casa confundido intentando hallar respuesta al misterioso regalo, pero a veces pasaban cosas extrañas como lo era el oír voces a veces y una extraña luz blanca, pero lo ignoraba todo parecía ser un tonto truco de su mente tal vez producido por su depresión… o al menos eso creía.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y el erizo no salía de su casa y tampoco pensaba salir de ahí solo quería desaparecer del mundo por el momento, hasta que finalmente llego el tan odiado veinticuatro de diciembre para él, y los recuerdos no desaparecían se mantenían ahí torturándolo a veces quisiera borrar su memoria y olvidarse de la culpa pero no, no había manera de hacerlo. De repente su teléfono sonó, estuvo un rato dudando si contestar pero finalmente lo hizo para averiguar quién lo llamaba precisamente ese día; Amy Rose de nuevo.

— _Hola Sonic, hey quería saber si me puedes ayudar—_ pidió la eriza rosada atraves del teléfono.

—No puedo—comentó con tristeza.

— _Oh vamos, sé que puedes y estas libre… por favor, ven estoy en la casa de Cream—_ luego de decir aquello corto la llamada.

El erizo colgó el teléfono, y se sentó en el sillón de nuevo no pensaba ir a casa de su amiga coneja… el hecho de que era probable, que lo llamaran para una estupidez navideña era muy alto y él se negaba a ir.

— _Tienes que ir._

Un susurró que parecía oírse muy lejano, el erizo se levantó del sillón con rapidez asustado ¿Quién había hablado? Miro hacia los lados pero no había nadie, suspiro sin duda todo le estaba afectando demasiado. Un pequeño recuerdo azoto su mente de repente…

— _Oye Sonic, ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa por navidad?—le invito la pequeña eriza blanca con una sonrisa—. Como tus padres, nunca están en casa ¿no te parece buena idea que la pasemos juntos?_

— _¡Buena idea!, pero primero tengo que llamar a mis padres—respondió, sonriente._

Suspiro fastidiado si no iba a ver que quería la eriza lo más probable era que ella fuera a su casa, aunque igual iría a ver si era algo que tenía que ver con la navidad simplemente se iría de ahí, punto y fin. Y Finalmente ahí estaba frente a la casa de Cream, la cual era la más grande y donde probablemente celebrarían la navidad suspiro antes de tocar la puerta, y enseguida Cream le abrió la puerta.

—Señor Sonic ¡Que gusto que hayas venido a ayudarnos!—exclamó con felicidad la coneja, el intento sonreír pero no podían no en esa fecha así que simplemente entro.

Y Lugar parecía que estaba comenzando a ser decorado con adornos navideños, y esto pudo comprobarlo al ver a una sonriente Blaze junto a Vanilla decorando un lugar de la habitación, ya sabía hacia donde iba aquello así que solo dio media vuelta listo para irse sin dar explicación, pero su suerte no podía ser mejor al encontrarse a Amy cerca de la puerta la eriza al verlo le sonrió y se acercó.

—Sonic, oye quería saber si tu podías ayudar a…

—No—negó, interrumpiendo a la eriza rosada.

—Oye pero ni siquiera me has dejado terminar de hablar—reclamó, algo molesta.

—Aun así, sé a dónde va esto y también sé que piensan hacer una fiesta—comentó con algo de tristeza, estuvo a punto de avanzar pero la rosada el impidió el paso.

— ¿Por qué no quieres?—cuestionó con algo de tristeza, el erizo azul desvió la mirada—. ¡Responde!

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar, Rose miraba al erizo azul esperando su respuesta; el erizo azul la miro a los ojos molesto.

— ¡Simplemente no quiero celebrar navidad!—gritó molesto, los ojo de la eriza se aguaron un poco al ver cómo le había gritado a ella, las demás chicas se acercaron al lugar un poco impresionadas por los gritos.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡No quiero! ¡Ya deja de ser tan fastidiosa! ¡Siempre andas actuando como una niña infantil, detrás de mí, déjame en paz Rose!—gritó molesto antes de salir del lugar con un sonoro portazo, dejando atrás a una Amy Rose llorando.

En el fondo él sabía que había hecho mal y que no tenía que haberle gritado aquellas cosas a la eriza, se había descargado con ella todo por la estúpida navidad se sentía tan frustrado, que no reparo en ver quien estaba en frente al estar corriendo, chocando con Shadow quien estaba con Silver y Rouge.

— ¡Hey, Sonic!—gritó el erizo blanco-plateado, pero este le ignoro y siguió corriendo.

— ¿Ahora qué le pasa a este?—se preguntó Rouge.

—Hmp, es el Faker nunca se sabe—comentó Shadow, mientras seguía su camino rumbo a casa de Cream.

El erizo entro a su casa dando un portazo molesto, se sentó en el sillón y no pudo evitar comenzar a maldecir su vida para luego llorar se sentía tan patético, tan tonto por haberle gritado de esa manera a Rose que casi no se dio cuenta cuando alguien o algo se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Sonic?—cuestionó alguien a su lado con una voz dulce, el erizo se sobresaltó y enseguida dio un salto alejándose del sillón, fijo su vista en el ser que se encontraba sentado en el sillón y noto que era un ser muy peculiar, vistiendo un vestido blanco y largo además de tener una capucha que le impedía ver su rostro permitiéndole ver solo sus brillantes ojos azules, además de desprender un brillo blanco un poco extraño.

—No sé quién eres… pero vete de mi casa ahora—le pidió entre llantos, el ser en el sillón se quedó estático en su lugar sin decir nada.

—Se lo que ha pasado con Rose, y también sé por qué estas triste erizo—habló rompiendo el silencio, aquello le llamo la atención, al erizo de ojos verdes—. ¿Te parece si hablamos?

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Me has estado espiando acaso?—indagó algo perturbado, por el extraño ser.

—Un espíritu o fantasma como tu prefieras, se todo sobre ti y estoy aquí para resolver el problema que tienes—respondió, calmadamente para luego chasquear los dedos y al instante todo el lugar quedo sumido en una oscuridad total.

El erizo azul miro el lugar asustado ¿sería cierto lo que decía? Al parecer si, camino por el lugar y noto que no había nada solo el sillón en donde estaba sentado el ser.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Eso no importa no estoy aquí para eso, yo sé lo que paso pero quiero que tú me digas porque odias tanto la navidad—pidió el ser, el erizo suspiro y se sentó en el sillón dudando si contarle lo sucedido aunque igual según el ser ya lo sabía.

El erizo comenzó a relatar los hechos de manera resumida omitiendo detalles que no eran de gran importancia hasta llegar al odiado veinticuatro de diciembre de hace unos años…

 _Un pequeño erizo azul caminaba rumbo a casa de su amiga con un regalo en manos, con una gran sonrisa noto que ya faltaba poco, toco la puerta y la persona que abrió fue el padre de su amiga el cual lo miraba con seriedad, y cierto desprecio._

— _Soy Sonic ¿Fuyuko se encuentra?—preguntó algo temeroso, el señor solo lo miro algo molesto._

— _¿Tu eres Sonic?—cuestionó algo molesto, a lo cual el pequeño erizo asintió—. Realmente no se en que pensaba mi hija al hacer amiga de una clase baja como tú, lo que me das es asco no pienso dejar a entrar a alguien de tu índole a mi casa y menos que sigas tratando a mi hija… lo más seguro es que seas un interesado, ¡Vete de aquí en este momento plaga!_

 _El erizo soltó el regalo antes de salir corriendo lejos de ahí, triste por aquellas palabras; corrió sin importar a donde solo corrió lejos de ahí intentando alejarse de su amiga, comenzó a oír que lo llamaban por su nombre pero él siguió corriendo sin importar que, pero al curiosidad de saber quién era lo hizo voltearse._

 _Miro a su amiga pero también noto como un automóvil se acercaba a gran velocidad, intento gritar pero fue demasiado tarde el vehículo intento frenar pero al final termino golpeando el frágil cuerpo de la eriza, el tiempo pareció detenerse para él pero luego de unos segundos reacciono y corrió hacia ella, la miro toda lastimada y con uno que otro raspón además de que posiblemente tuviera daños internos, un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca._

— _Fuyuko…—llamó el erizo con tristeza—. Estarás bien te lo juro aguanta, no mueras por favor._

 _Ella le sonrió, aun a pesar de las circunstancias. Luego de unos minutos al ambulancia llego la cual había sido llamada por unas personas que se encontraban cerca, y la llevaron al hospital, Sonic quería estar con ella pero no se lo permitieron y paso la siguiente hora esperando en una desierta sala del hospital, hasta que finalmente llegaron los padres de la chica, los cuales lo miraron con desprecio antes de seguir su camino buscando a los médicos. De ahí no supo más nada hasta que los vio dirigirse hacia él su madre llorando y su padre con una expresión de furia y tristeza mesclada._

— _Espero que estés feliz gracias a ti mi hija está muerta, la culpa te perseguiría por siempre maldito asesino por tu culpa ella está muerta, seguro ella te seguirá odiando por siempre espero que te mueras—dijo su madre con frialdad entre llantos, el erizo azul salió corriendo llorando por su culpa su amiga había muerto todo era su estúpida culpa, ella estaba muerta por su estupidez y estaba seguro que jamás le perdonaría aquello._

El erizo termino de relatar los hechos, con un tono lleno de tristeza y sufrimiento el ser junto a él lo miro con tristeza, el sufrimiento que pasaba aquel erizo era tan grande.

—Ya veo así que odias Navidad, porque te hace recordar ese momento de tu vida y por qué crees que tu amiga te odia, aunque sabes no hay que estar así ella jamás te odio—comentó el ser, algo triste.

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! Seguro ella me odia, igual no me importa lo que opines seguiré odiando la navidad no me trae más que recuerdos de eso—mencionó, melancólico.

—Yo nunca te odie—respondió, mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando ser la misma eriza; Sonic se quedó mudo ante aquello—. Sé que puede ser extraño, pero aquí estoy.

— ¿enserio eres tú?—preguntó la eriza asintió, con una sonrisa pero luego su expresión cambio a una de tristeza.

—Sí, pero mi tiempo se acaba y no puedo seguir contigo… te quiero decir que nunca te odie, lo que te dijeron mis padres no importa no odies la navidad por ello Sonic, ve y disfrútala… te quería decir esto antes pero como te mudaste de donde solías vivir fue un problema encontrarte—aquello le llamo la atención, pero tampoco era para tanto miro a su amiga acercarse y esta le dio un abrazo—. Bueno es hora de irme, Oh y todo lo extraño que paso en tu casa fui yo, perdón pero todo tenía que salir como lo había planeado nos vemos.

Y sin decir más desapareció en un destello blanco, el erizo volvió a su casa ahora sonriente ya no sentía aquella culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro se sentía tan libre; como si fuera el viento, ya no sentía la culpa, la tristeza ni el dolor ni nada que se relacionara solo se sentía, libre al fin.

Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las seis de la tarde, sonrió antes de salir de su casa e ir en busca de unos regalos, para sus amigos. Unas horas después el erizo se encontraba frente a la casa de Cream, que según ya se había dado cuenta era donde se estaba celebrando una fiesta por navidad, toco la puerta y quien le fue a abrir fue Amy.

La eriza rosada lo miro sorprendida por su repentina aparición y por los regalos que llevaba en mano el erizo los deposito cerca de él, miro apenado a al eriza.

—Lo siento por lo de la mañana, Amy no fue mi intención gritarte—se disculpó, haciendo que la eriza no pudiera evitar sonreír un poco sonrojada.

—Te perdono Sonic, Ahora… ¿te parece si te nos unes?

— ¡Claro!

El azul entro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo disfrutar la navidad, con sus amigos y podía asegurar que nunca estuvo más feliz.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden dejen reviews solo si quieren claro sin más me despido que tenga Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**


End file.
